Season 16: Greased Lightning
'Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 16 '(subtitled Greased Lightning) - 16th season of LEGO Ninjago. The focus ninja is Jay, who has been supposedly 'destroyed' by the Overlord, but is seen alive, 5 years later. Jay is the narrator for the season. This is the first installment from the two season arc the Lightning Arc. Episodes are every Saturday at 10, starting on October 23, 2021 and the Finale of the Lightning Arc is March 12, 2022! Let's get into it! Plot Episode 166: The Overlord Stole My Thunder! Jay has landed on another world,in another realm, a blue planet obsessed with tech and lightning. Jay has forgotten about all of his past again, as it revealed that every time he dies, he is reborn, but without his memory and in a different realm every time. The planet actually proves to be hostile, and he finds his Lightning powers. Episode 167: Blood and Thunder Jay destroys the civilization that threatens him. Meanwhile, in Ninjago, on Earth, Zane has found extreme electrical surges on a faraway planet in another galaxy. Realizing that it is Jay, he alerts the ninja. They prepare to go on a cosmic voyage, as Zane calls it. Episode 168: Cosmic Voyage Ready to go in space, they grab their space gis, and go into space, facing asteroids, lasers attacking them from a ship originating from Jay's Planet. Jay has taken over the planet. Episode 169: Lightning Speed The ninja land on the planet, battling local police robots. Jay has been gifted with speed tech, powered by his Lightning powers. Thinking the ninja are intruders, he zooms to defeat them. Episode 170: A Storm Is Brewing Jay has met the ninja and remembers himself. He joins the ninja, but the evil tyrant that Jay tried to defeat, steals Jay's tech, and destroys the space ship. The ninja rush to the capital to stop the tyrant, Dark Devastator. Episode 171: Eye of the Storm The ninja have found the Dark Devastator. He uses the speed tech and knocks the ninja back. Jay summons his lightning ball and throws it at the Dark Devastator, the two face off, in a massive glass tower. Jay is thrown out of the window, the glass shattering. Episode 172: Go Down A Storm The citizens help Jay up and assist him to go up the building where the ninja fight the Dark Devastator, but are too slow. Jay arrives to find the ninja littered across the floor. He summons a new power, Stormjitzu, creating a massive tornado that shoots out bolts of his element. Episode 173: Quiet Before the Storm Jay uses Stormjitzu to malfunction the speed tech. The ninja all use Stormjitzu and subdue the evil Dark Devastator. He presses a button labelled virus, then falls off the glass building. Episode 174: Code Virus, Part I Jay puts on the Speed Tech and it turns from blue to green. He is supercharged and has a helmet. He goes extremely fast and takes the ninja to the top of the building, as the Dark Devastator is controlling him. Meanwhile, Jay tries to become good again. Episode 175: Code Virus, Part II The ninja all use Stormjitzu to distract the Speed Tech Virus. Jay uses Stormjitzu from the inside to fry the circuits. The ninja use parts from the Speed Tech to find Ninjago in ruins. To be continued in: Lightning Struck Twice Category:Seasons